Prank at a Wedding
by CelesteRiddle89
Summary: Remus had never told the other Marauders what really happened the one day he'd disappeared during their sixth year other than that he had found his mate. Now it's the day of Remus' wedding and the majority of the guest list does not know the identity of the bride. Originally part of the True Love's Wolf fest for the Wolfs' Lair FB Group. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling


"Come on Moony!" whined Sirius as he fixed his tie. "It's your wedding day and I still don't know who this mystery woman of yours is."

Remus chuckled. "I know. The few that are supposed to know before the wedding starts already do."

"Then explain how Harry got to know and I don't even know?" Sirius huffed. "I'm your best man."

"Because she wanted him to know." Remus stated. "And don't even think of trying to get it out of him. He's been sworn not to tell." Already knowing what his friend was thinking.

Sirius slumped in a chair. "Is she the mate you met back in sixth year?"

Remus gave him a look that said 'Seriously?' and shook his head. "Do you think I'd be marrying her if it wasn't?"

Sirius opened his mouth as if to speak before sighing. "No you wouldn't."

"That settles that then." Remus nodded and checked his watch. "Time to go."

Sirius nodded. "Can't believe you're getting married before me." He chuckled as he walked ahead of him.

"You might as well start, you're in the wedding after all." Remus chuckled.

Sirius shook his head and opened the doors leading out to the gardens of the manor. As he walked to his place, his eyes took in the gardens, seeing they were very recognizable from their younger days. The Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black looked to the werewolf in silent questioning.

Remus only nodded and held a finger up to his lips to silence him. Once Sirius and Remus were both in position, they nodded to Minister Kingsley, who had been chosen to officiate the wedding. Remus then turned to look at the guests, members of the Order of the Phoenix as well as members of Dumbledore's Army. Even the current Lord and Lady Malfoy, Draco and Astoria, along with Narcissa were there.

Ginny and Luna were next to walk down the aisle, taking their spots on the bride's side as Maid of Honor and bridesmaid respectively. This had the crowd confused even more so.

Eventually the bridal march started playing and the crowd stood to look at the doors. There stood Harry, escorting the veiled bride down the aisle. It took all Remus had not to chuckle as the guests all attempted to get a look at the face hidden behind the veil. It was only once Harry and the bride reached Remus that the werewolf held his hand out and watched as his wife to be placed her hand in his.

Kingsley cleared his throat and looked out at the crowd. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony and magical bond. Who gives this woman away?"

"I do." Harry spoke up with a marauder-worthy smirk aimed at Remus and Sirius that would've made James proud. "As her Lord of House Potter, I give my blessing for my sister, Hermione Jean Potter, to marry this man." He put his own hand on top of the joined couple's and squeezed gently, taking amusement in the eyes of the two older Marauders. "Take care of her Remus." He whispered before taking his spot on the other side of Sirius as a groomsman.

Remus nodded before gently lifting Hermione's veil, a questioning look on his face. "Potter?" He mouthed.

"Long story." She mouthed back, blushing as she turned to face Kingsley.

Remus nodded in return, fully understanding that now was not the time, and faced Kingsley as well.

Kingsley blinked a bit, as even he had been caught off guard by the news of Hermione being Harry's sister. After a moment, he regained his composure. "If there's anyone who believes that these two should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Ginny turned around to glare at Ron as if daring him to say anything. And she was right to, as the youngest Weasley boy had been getting ready to speak up until he saw Ginny's glare. That warning glare was all that was needed for Ron to swallow his words, since he knew that would be all the warning he would get before he would find himself on the receiving end of Ginny's infamous bat-bogey hex.

The rest of the wedding continued without a hitch with vows and rings exchanged between the couple. Soon everyone was standing once more as the newly pronounced married Lupins made their way up the aisle together and back into the manor.

Once they were through the doors, Harry stepped between the doors and the audience, to give the new couple a chance to get settled in their seats before being bombarded by guests.

"Everyone, I have just a couple of things to say before we head inside for the reception." Harry started. "First of all, I was truthful in calling Hermione my sister. During our Hogwarts years, I used to refer to her as my sister in all but blood. Recently, we found out that she is my sister in everything including blood. The reason it was hidden from us for so long and why many of you have no memories of my parents having a slightly older daughter is due to one Albus Dumbledore. I ask that none of you attempt to push Hermione for more details on that. Let her bring it up when she's ready. Or at least wait until after they return from their honeymoon."

Most of the crowd started to protest loudly. Something Harry was well prepared for. His response being to shoot off a bang with his wand. When the crowd had finally all quieted down, he cleared his throat.

"Second, I'd like to formally welcome you all to Potter Manor. It was on purpose that the place was not named on the invitations so that the wedding could be kept as low key as possible without the interference of the press. Now, with that said, enjoy the reception everyone." Harry stepped and opened the doors once more to allow everyone in.

Harry himself immediately went to take his place at the table for the wedding party, sitting down next to Sirius. Once everyone was seated at their assigned places, the food appeared on the tables in a sort of family-style shared buffet, courtesy of the elves. It didn't take long for people to start dishing up their plates.

At the wedding party table, Ginny and Luna were busy talking quietly while they ate. The newlyweds of course were giving each other loving pecks between bites of food. Sirius, took the chance to talk with his godson.

"James and Lily would've been real proud of the way you handled yourself during the ceremony." Sirius said with pride.

"I'd like to think so." Harry admitted. "If not for Neville and Draco helping me learn what I needed to know as head of house, I would've been in trouble."

"You could've come to me, you know?" Sirius half-pouted.

Harry chuckled. "Normally, I would've. But there was no way I could've come to you without you being nosy. As it was, I had to take an oath just to keep from telling you on my own."

Sirius sighed. "Good point." He then looked out at everyone then back at the happy couple before standing up and tapping his glass. "Excuse me everyone! It's that time for speeches."

The entire crowd looked at him with full attention.

Sirius cleared his throat. "As all of you know, I've had the pleasure of being best friends with the groom since day one of our first year at Hogwarts. One of the best friends I could ever have. I've made a couple of awful and huge mistakes where he was concerned. And rather than be rid of me forever, he's kept me on and for that, I'm grateful." He chuckled. "For a good amount of our Hogwarts years, he used to be so sure that he'd be the last one married if he ever married at all. But that changed in our sixth year, when after disappearing for hours, he showed up and told us that he'd found his mate. Fast forward to when Hermione entered our lives by way of Harry. I used to watch Hermione and Remus together and joke to myself on how adorable they'd be together if she'd been of age. Moony there obviously knew who she was to him if not from the start, then by the time she came of age. And here we are now, celebrating them being bonded." He raised his glass to the couple. "So, well done on pranking this old dog. And congratulations to you both. Looks like your mischief may be managed, Moony." He grinned as everyone lifted their glasses in toast.


End file.
